


Mr. Rodent's Amazing Cock-Growing Serum

by TunaBaconSandwich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, One Shot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaBaconSandwich/pseuds/TunaBaconSandwich
Summary: Ginny buys a potion from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that will turn her vulva into a penis for a few hours. She treats Harry to a hearty serving of cock when he gets home from the Auror office for the night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Mr. Rodent's Amazing Cock-Growing Serum

Ginny pounced on Harry as soon as he came home from the Ministry and took his shoes off.

“I’ll give you three guesses who it is” Ginny said, laid over Harry’s back with her hands over his eyes.

“Well, you smell pretty nice, so you’re not a troll.” Harry replied

“And…” Ginny said

“And you’re strong, so you’re not a pygmy puff”

“ _ And… _ ” Ginny said

“And...Merlin’s beard, your cock feels huge! Are you a centaur?” Harry guessed playfully.

“You’re right!” Ginny exclaimed. “And I’m going to fuck you until you cry!” 

Harry’s member stiffened at this remark.

“I’ve been waiting all day for you, babe.” Ginny ran her fingers up his shirt.

“Good, because I’m ready  _ now _ .” Harry said, submitting himself to be bridal carried up the stairs to their room.

Harry and Ginny had taken great care to renovate Walburga and Orion Black’s master bedroom into one fit for people who disagreed with them in every possible way. They had replaced all the talking paintings of the angry deceased with still paintings of Scottish countryside and pictures of dear friends. The enchantment on the windows to give the appearance of an ever-present thunderstorm was lifted with much difficulty. The decaying furniture was replaced with pine pieces and rocking chairs and their earth-toned duvet cover was crocheted by Molly as a wedding gift. Their room was as bright and open as they could make it.

Ginny flung Harry onto their bed and set straight to work removing his clothes. Harry couldn’t stop staring at the cock poking out of her panties. Ginny shifted uncomfortably, unused to its presence in such a small container. 

“God, it’s gorgeous” Harry said, staring longingly at her cock.

“It’s been fun to sling around, but it really gets in the way sometimes. How does anyone fly a broom with this thing bouncing all around?” Ginny replied.

“Very carefully.” Harry said.

Before he knew it, the both of them were nude. Harry would have liked to discuss the practicalities of flying with a penis further, but he had more pressing concerns. 

Ginny gently removed his glasses before roughly grabbing his jet-black hair and shoving his head between her legs. Harry explored his wife’s newest addition. He was impressed by how accurate the potion made her cock. It responded to every touch, every breath he laid upon it. Harry ran a hand through her bright orange tuft before landing on the member itself. It felt nearly identical to Harry’s in girth, but was slightly longer. This excited and relieved Harry, he was afraid of it being too big for him to take. Harry gave the testicles a little squeeze, they felt full and supple.

“You’ve been waiting for me to touch you all day, haven’t you?” Harry asked.

“Not quite. I had a wank earlier, but this potion has me insatiable!” Ginny said with almost a moan in her voice as Harry touched her. 

“Good.” said Harry before putting the tip into his mouth. 

The warmth of the cock surprised him. He’s had Ginny’s strap-ons in his mouth before, but never something like this. He ran his tongue around it, exploring the veins and bumps. The ridges around the tip of the penis were particularly exciting to him. He teased the tip of the cock mercilessly until Ginny shoved his head further down. Harry choked for a moment, but then descended. As he descended, he grew more and more excited. Harry sucked slowly and deeply, drawing out moan after moan from Ginny. He reached for her balls and fondled them gently, Ginny fought herself from pushing down on Harry further, fearful but excited at the prospect of gagging him. Harry teased the cock with his teeth , but let up shortly and grabbed the base of the cock firmly and started pumping her into his mouth. Ginny gripped the bed sheets and dug into them, moaning loudly now. Harry continued to tug on her cock, seeing how far he could take it in his throat. Ginny wrapped her legs around him, begging him to keep going. Harry was a slobbery mess at this point, but was too enamored to stop. Harry needed to suck her cock, he  _ needed _ her to cum in his throat. 

Ginny gripped Harry’s hair and guided him through the final few strokes, shaking all the while. Harry swallowed all of the bittersweet ejaculate from Ginny’s cock. They both spent several moments catching their breath, Harry still with Ginny’s erection across his face (much to his delight).

“That...was incredible.” Ginny said, still stunned and flat on her back.

“Thanks, never done it before.” said Harry, lifting himself up and lying by her side.

“Somehow, I don’t believe that” Ginny said.

“Well, you’ve had me blow a strap-on before but never something like this.” Harry brushed her cock, but she flinched. Harry chastised himself for forgetting how sensitive his own cock was immediately after sex. 

“It'll be ready again very soon, the instructions for the potion say it only takes fifteen minutes to be ready for sex again. Let’s get you all teased up and ready to go.”

Harry knelt on his knees and forearms as Ginny pulled the lube out of the nightstand drawer. She smeared some onto Harry’s anus and then onto her hands. It had a warm, magical tingle. Harry moaned pleasurably as Ginny massaged his anus. She began to put a finger inside of him and Harry pushed himself down on it excitedly.

“Aw, Harry,” Ginny chided “I knew you were eager, but I didn’t know you’d be such a little whore about it.”

Harry’s cock twinged at this comment. Ginny’s fingers explored inside of him, her nails mercifully short. Harry was familiar with Ginny’s ministrations and lean into her hand. She held onto Harry’s ass, giving it a few gentle smacks.

“Now tell me, dearest. Is this mine?” Ginny grabbed a handful of his petite behind.

“Yes!” Harry shouted into the pillow he was face-first in.

“And I can do whatever I like with it?” Ginny’s voice turned stern.

“Yes!!” Harry clutched the pillow and bit into it. The tension was murderous to him.

Ginny massaged some of the lubricant onto her cock and teased his anus. Harry was practically writhing at this point,  _ begging _ for Ginny’s cock.

Ginny gripped Harry’s shoulder and slowly plunged her cock into him. Harry’s moans of desperation turned to those of satisfaction. Ginny was giving him everything he wanted.

And Ginny was in ecstasy. She’d played with herself with this new member and had herself in Harry’s mouth, but having him beneath her while his beautiful bottom swallowed her cock gave her an indescribable sense of power. Ginny gripped his sides, fucking him harder and faster. Harry reached for his own cock, but Ginny didn’t stop him. Ginny sank her teeth into his shoulder, throwing herself completely over Harry as she fucked him. She was animistic in her needs, there was none of her usual dirty banter here. Ginny needed to lay her seed into Harry, needed to feel his desperation for it. Harry cried out with every one of her thrusts, only provoking her further to devour him. Ginny felt the unfamiliar tightening of her groin and reacted quickly. She bellowed out as she came inside of him, gripping him as tightly as she could with her sweaty hands. It took several desperate thrusts for her to finish completely. Ginny trembled as she arose from his back, Harry rolled over and finished only a few strokes afterward, his body convulsing in much the same vulnerable way that hers did.

Ginny collapsed next to him, both of them breathless. Harry was the first to come to his senses and speak.

“I’ve been buggered before, but never like that. Fucking hell, Ginny.” Harry swore, staring at the patterns in the ceiling, made hazy by his lack of glasses.

“That, my dear, is thanks to a potion you can now get at George’s shop.” Ginny said, kissing him on the nose. They lay embraced for a few moments, trying to ignore the puddle of semen they were lying in. They both then stepped into the adjacent bathroom’s shower, where they both came to their senses.

“How long will you have that thing for?” Harry asked, shampooing his hair.

“It'll be morphed back by tomorrow.” Ginny said.

“Shame. I was hoping to get some more of that in the morning.” Harry said.

“I don’t fit into any of my panties with this, so I’m glad it'll be gone.” she said.

“Yeah.” Harry said. “And I’d get so accustomed to it, we’d never have kids.” Harry said.

“Oh I’m  _ certain _ we could find a way.” Ginny said, imagining Harry with a sweet, tender vulva between his legs and she began to stiffen again.


End file.
